A Tragedy for the Bladebreakers
by Joce
Summary: Tyson has a secret that isn't even known to him, but Kama Jawakawa knows. Could it be the reason he hunted Tyson? Rewriting guys. My writing style changed. R
1. A Tragedy for the Bladebreakers

A Tragedy for the Bladebreakers  
Written By: Jocejoce  
  
Joce: Why do I have to write a tragedy? Let alone, kill off a character? It's not permanent, is it? Then I have to kill off a  
character in separate stories? No fair!  
  
Ray: YOU deserve it!  
  
Tyson: Does she? (Max elbows him in the stomach.) Ow! Uh, yeah? Oh, she does, answers in order are...1...  
  
Kai: Because, you have a perverted mind, and wrote that disgusting story about Weiss Kreuz, and that other (wonderful!   
Wonderful,) story about us not knowing about Beyblade and us back in school! (Thank you! I'm popular!)  
  
Tyson: ...2...  
  
Kenny: Logical explanation is, because, you've never killed a character...ever! So, here you have to write a death fanfiction  
to keep your sanity...er...insanity.  
  
Joce: English, please?  
  
Kenny: 'Cause you never wrote a tragedy.  
  
Tyson: ...Zzz...zzz...(Gets whacked over the head with Kai's Kendo Stick.) Ow! Oh...3...  
  
Max: No, of course it isn't permanent!  
  
Tyson: ...4...  
  
Tumble weed rolls by...  
  
Kai, Max, Ray & Kenny whack Tyson over the head.  
  
Tyson: OW!  
  
Kai: YOU-ARE-SUPPOSE-TO-ANSWER!!!  
  
Tyson: Oh, and, yes, you do have to do it. (Hentai grin.)  
  
Joce: EEP! (Whacks Tyson over the head with a giant Kendo Stick.) HENTAI!  
  
Ray: Who ya' killin' off?  
  
Joce: YOU! HA!  
  
Ray: Wha?  
  
Joce: Just kiddin', Tyson's 1st, Ray's 2nd, Max's 3rd, Kenny's 4th, and Kai's 5th! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kai, Kenny, Max, Ray, & Tyson: (Facefault, mouths open, sweatdrop, close mouths, still sweatdropping.) Insane...  
  
Joce: Story TIME!  
  
Bladebreakers: OH NO!  
  
***********  
  
It began like evey other morning...  
  
"Tysooooon! Wake up!" Max whinned.  
  
"Tried a fire hose?" Kai asked.  
  
"Okay, romeo, why don't YOU try a KISS?" Ray asked Kai.  
  
"... ... ... ... Why don't you try?" Kai asked, a slight hint of blush crossed his cheeks.  
  
"Is that blush?" Kenny asked.  
  
Tyson walked past them, "Why are you guys trying to wake me up at 3 in the morning?"  
  
"Three in the morning?" the other four Bladebreakers asked in usion.  
  
Tyson pointed toward the clock, it read, '3:00 a.m.' exactly.  
  
"Oh, our bad, back to bed, guys." Ray said.  
  
"Tyson, get off me." Kai grunted, falling to the floor.  
  
Kenny, Max and Ray looked over to where Tyson and Kai were. Kai was on his back, trying to get Tyson off, and Tyson had   
his eyes clenched shut, arms around Kai, and head against Kai's chest, as if he were trying to escape or hide from someone.  
  
"Uh, Tyson, you okay?" Max asked.  
  
"Don't come near me! I told you, I don't want to die!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"What? Tyson, it's just us, Kai, Kenny, Max and me." Ray said.  
  
Tyson seemed to calm down at the voice and the names. He loosened his grip and his eyes weren't clenched, just closed,   
and for once, asleep without snoring. The other four boys looked at him.  
  
"What was that all about?" Max asked.  
  
"Past memory? Or maybe a glimsp of the future?" Ray asked.  
  
"Whatever it was, he was very frightened by it." Kai said, no longer trying to get him to let go, but just letting him   
lay there.  
  
Mr.Dickenson walked in, "Bad news boys, what's wrong with Tyson?"  
  
"Just a bad dream." Ray said, waving his hand.  
  
"Tyson, needs to know this, too." Mr.Dickenson said.  
  
"Tyson, Tyson, hey Tyson, wake up, Mr.Dickenson has to tell us someting." Ray walked over, crouched, and whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Tyson woke up, saw where he was and let go quickly, "Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I'm sorry Kai!"  
  
"So, what's wrong?" Kenny asked, changing the subject before Tyson was whacked.  
  
"Well, there is an assasin out there, and his mission is to kill Tyson." Mr.Dickenson said, he had said the last seven   
words slowly.  
  
"What!? Why ME!?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Don't worry Tyson, it's just probably just someone's idea of a joke, right Mr.Dickenson?" Max asked.  
  
Mr.Dickenson frowned, and shook his head, "I'm afraid not, his other target was Kevin, of the White Tigers, fortunately,   
Li was there, grabbed Kevin and ran off."  
  
Everyone stared at Mr.Dickenson. Tyson slumped down on the floor mumbling, "Why me? Why me?"  
  
***********  
  
Tyson had been clinging to his bed and said that he wouldn't come out because there is an assasin after him. So, Kai,   
promised he would protect him. So Tyson and Kai went out to eat breakfast.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Kai asked Tyson.  
  
"Rice." Tyson said.  
  
"Uh, two bowls of rice and two glsses of water, please." Kai told the waitress, then turned his head back to Tyson,   
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm not very hungry though." Tyson said.  
  
"Hm? Oh, thanks, hey let me see those please." Kai said, examining Tyson's bowl of rice and then Tyson's glass of water,   
he didn't see anything different, and he didn't smell anything different either, "Here, it's fine."  
  
"Mmm, thanks Kai." Tyson said.  
  
They ate and walked outside after paying the bill.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Kai asked Tyson.  
  
"The park." Tyson said.  
  
"Okay, come on." Kai said.  
  
So, they walked to the park, on the way, they had bought some bird feed to feed the birds.  
  
Tyson sat down on the bench, Kai sat down, he looked at Tyson, who was now clutching his hands together and he was   
wide-eyed.  
  
"Hey, you okay, Tyson?" Kai asked, worry in his voice.  
  
"Uh, yeah, nothing to worry about." Tyson said, throwing some bird feed for the birds.  
  
"Okay, if you say so." Kai said, throwing bird feed, too.  
  
***********  
  
"Hey guys, we're back!" Tyson yelled, completely forgetting about the assasin after him.  
  
"Hi." Ray smiled.  
  
"Glad to see you two back here." Kenny said.  
  
"WAHOO! I'VE MISSED YOU BOTH SO MUCH!" Max practically screamed, then jumped at both Tyson and Kai, hugging them both.  
  
"Ugh..." Tyson and Kai grunted from the pressure Max had on them.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? WE WERE SO WORRIED! YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT A NOTE!" Max yelled happily, hugging them both tighter.  
  
"...Can't...breath...losing...oxygen...need...air...Max...let...go..." Tyson and Kai slowly breathed, or would have if   
Max's hug wasn't so tight.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Max said, dropping them both to the ground.  
  
"Ouch!" Tyson and Kai both yelped, then started drawing in air.  
  
Ray put the note in front of Max's face, "The note's right here."  
  
"Oh, um, oops." Max said, scratching the back of his head and sticking his tongue out.  
  
***********  
  
"Don't touch me! AH!" Tyson yelled, waking up from his nightmare.  
  
Kai and Ray both woke up.  
  
"Tyson? You sure you're all right?" Kai asked sitting up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to go outside for some air..." Tyson said.  
  
"Okay, I'll watch you from the window." Kai said.  
  
By that time Max and Kenny were awake, too.  
  
Ray, Max and Kenny decided that they would stand guard, too. Ray was by the other window, Max and Kenny by the door.  
  
Tyson screamed, Kai and Ray jumped out the windows while Max and Kenny went out the door. Tyson was being chased by   
someone in black. Kai, Ray, Max and Kenny chased after the person in black, while the person in black chased Tyson.   
  
'Dammit! Why me!? Why me!? What'd I do!?' Tyson thought.  
  
"Why are you trying to kill me!?" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Because, you are a deceiver, you deceive everyone, young demon." the person in black yelled, still high tailing Tyson.  
  
"Young demon?" Kai, Kenny, Max, Ray and Tyson asked in usion.  
  
"You mean you haven't noticed? Ch', I still have to get rid of you before you realize that you are a demon." the person   
in black said.  
  
"Atleast tell us who you are!" Ray yelled.  
  
"My name? It's, Kama Jawakawa! Too bad, young ones, your friend is going to die! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!" the person in   
black laughed, still running.  
  
"Not if we can help it!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Besides, not all demons are bad, some are good! Tyson and Kevin are not demons!" Ray yelled.  
  
"Stop killing would you!" Kenny yelled.  
  
"You can't just kill people!" Max yelled.  
  
Tyson, Kama, Kai, Ray, Max and Kenny continued to run.  
  
"Ch', here's no such thing as a good demon, and no I will not stop killing 'people' as you may call these demons.   
Good bye, Tyson." Kama pulled out a long blade.  
  
"CRAP!" Tyson yelled, as they ran into a dead end.  
  
Tyson turned around, ready for the blade to go through him...  
  
A flash of blood and dark colors hit his vision, Kama pulled out the blade, left, and Tyson fell on the ground.   
  
"TYSON!" Kai, Kenny, Max and Ray yelled, they ran to his side.  
  
He could hear his friends telling him not to die. He heard Kenny run off to find some help while Max followed.  
  
"Tyson, please don't die!" Kai and Ray begged.  
  
"Heh...thanks for everything..." Tyson said, coughing up some blood.  
  
Mr.Dickenson, Tyson's Grandfather, monks, and the White Tiger team along with both Kenny and Max came running.  
  
"AH! What happened to my grandson!?" Tyson's Grandfather yelled.  
  
"W-what happened?" Kevin asked.  
  
Mariah went into hysterics. Li stood there not even able to move. Gary started complaining on who he would fight over   
food with. The monks just stood there, mouths wide open. Mr.Dickenson was cursing, and not using his manners, acting like   
he never had any. Dizzi complained that she couldn't call anyone a clutz anymore. Kai held him on his lap. Ray, Max and Kenny   
sat there by his side, mumbling something about life being 'bitch.' Kevin started to run around in circles, yelling that   
there was one less to torment, and then occasinally running into a bar, but he got back up and started runnig and yelling   
again. Tyson's Grandfather went into hyterics, too, but also yelling out that life's a 'bitch.'  
  
"So this...is what it's...like to die?" Tyson asked, spitting up more blood.  
  
"Hey, don't leave us, you can't die, there are too many people who care about you, don't die, okay?" Kai asked.  
  
"KAMA, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS!" Ray yelled.  
  
Just then, three paramedics came in, put Tyson on the stretcher, and went back to the hospital. Kai never left his side.  
  
***********  
  
Somehow, when they got to the hospital, they separated Kai from Tyson, everone else was there, still in their pajamas.   
  
The doctor came out an hour later, "Uh, I have some bad news."  
  
"HE BETTER NOT BE DEAD!" Kai yelled, looking ready to kill someone.  
  
Everyone else glared at the doctor.  
  
"Well, he's alive, but he's not going to make it through the night." the doctor said.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'ALIVE, BUT NOT GOING TO MAKE IT,' HUH!?" Kai yelled.  
  
"Do you want to see him, or not?" the doctor said.  
  
They all walked in.   
  
"Tyson?" Ray walked over to him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi." Tyson smiled weakly.  
  
"They said you weren't gonna make it through the night." Ray said.  
  
Tyson nodded, "I know."  
  
"Well, we came to say our goodbyes." Kenny said.  
  
So they all said their goodbyes, and waited in the room with him, Kai almost fell asleep looking into Tyson's now   
dim-purple eyes. They waited all night.  
  
Kai spoke up, "We won't forget you, and we hope you don't forget us, you're our family and we're you're our family."  
  
Tyson smiled, then fell asleep into a death-slumber.  
  
"Goodbye, good friend." Gary, Kai, Kenny, Kevin, Li, Mariah, Max, and Ray said, then left, with the two older men   
following them.  
  
***********  
  
Kai placed the black roses on Tyson's grave, "Goodbye, Tyson, and rest in peace."   
  
The note attached to the roses read: We won't forget you, and we hope you don't forget us, you're our family, and we're   
your family. Your friend in loyalty, Kai.  
  
Ray placed the dark-red roses on Tyson's grave, "Goodbye, don't forget us."  
  
The note on Ray's roses given to Tyson read: Don't forget us, we won't forget you, rest in peace Tyson. Your friend   
forever, Ray.  
  
Max set down the white roses on Tyson's grave, "Bye, I hope we see each other again soon."  
  
His note read: We will all see each other again, someday, don't turn to the past, turn to the future, and you'll get where   
you need to. A friend you will see again, Max.  
  
Kenny put down light-red roses on Tyson's grave, "Bye, I'll take care of everyone, okay?"  
  
Dizzi said, "Next time, don't die on us."  
  
Kenny and Dizzi's note read: We'll take care of everyone, so, rest up, and whish us luck in our next tournament. Don't   
forget me, Kenny.  
  
Tyson's Grandfather tied a note around all four bouquets, "Bye, my man, see you."  
  
And the last note read: We'll see you soon. Sincerely, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny, Dizzi, Li, Mariah, Gary, Kevin, Andrew,   
Mr.Dickenson, Mystic Ranger, Mr.Tate, Judy, Emily, Steve, Eddie, Michael.  
  
***********  
  
A young teenager walked into the shop, where Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny, Li, Mariah, Gary, Kevin, Andrew, Mr.Dickenson,   
Mystic Ranger, Mr.Tate, Judy, Emily, Steve, Eddie and Michael talking about Tyson.  
  
The teenager spoke, "So, still talking about my death, eh?"  
  
They all turn their heads, "TYSON!"  
  
Kai runs to him first, "It's already felt so long, only even if it's been a month!"  
  
"We had a feeling we would see you again." Ray smiled.  
  
"Well, does anyone want to celebrate? I'm starving!" Tyson laughed.  
  
Everyone else began laughing along with him.  
  
***********  
  
Joce: So, how was it?  
  
Kai: Why'd you put me out of character?  
  
Tyson: Why'd you kill me?  
  
Ray: Hey, hey, hey! She asked a quetion! Please, don't kill her, for she does not own Beyblade, she owns that bastard,   
Kama Jawakawa, though, if you kill someone, kill Kama!  
  
Joce: I'm a demon, aren't I?  
  
Kenny: Interesting... I like it!  
  
Max: You have me on sugar high, don't you?  
  
Joce: Yup.  
  
Max: ... ...Fine with me!  
  
Kama: Are you a demon?  
  
Joce: Yeah, why?  
  
Kama: You must die, then.  
  
Joce: Over my dead body.  
  
Both pull out swords, and engage in a sword fight. 5 seconds later, Joce wins...  
  
Joce: Gee, I won, amazing. (Sarcastic.)  
  
Li: Why were we there?  
  
Joce: I needed more characters. (Shrug.)  
  
Beyblade Characters: She does not own Beyblade.  
  
Joce: I wouldn't disagree if I could have Tyson or Kai though.  
  
Tyson and Kai: O.O Uh...  
  
Everyon else beside, Joce, Tyson, and Kai: (Fall over anime style, and sweatdrop.)  
  
Everyone: Bye! 


	2. Welcoming Tyson Back

Welcoming Tyson Back  
By: Joce ^_^  
  
Joce: First of allllllll! Thank you, flower-on-thewind and Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness, for reviewing, now, lemme see...  
Okay! I'll make Kai and Tyson kiss! They my favorite couple! Okay, Tyson! Kai! Disclaimer!  
  
Tyson muse and Kai muse: *Sigh.* Joce does not own Beyblade or any of its characters except Kama.  
  
Joce: Fank ya! Okay, flower-on-thewind, that last part got me confused a little, too, even though I wrote it... I COULDN'T  
JUST KILL TYSON OFF! He's my favorite, Kai second, and Max third! And, Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness, I WILL make Kai and  
Tyson kiss in this one! Ha! Tyson, that'll teach you for eating all my food! And Kai, that'll teach you for being   
a-stick-up-the-ass!  
  
Tyson muse: ;.; Why me?  
  
Kai muse: -_-; Joce, after this fic, YOU-ARE-DEAD!  
  
Joce: :p Nuh uh! *Thwacks Kai over the head.*  
  
Tyson muse: *Sweatdrop.* Riiiiiiight...  
  
Joce: On with the ficcie!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oi! Tysoooooon! Get outta bed already!" Max whinned.  
  
"Hmmmm, hey, Max, Kenny, go down to breakfast, I'll be down in a minute." Ray grinned, evily.  
  
"Okay, come on, Kenny!" Max ran out the door, followed by Kenny, who just plainly walked.  
  
"Hey, Kai, you still haven't tried a kiss yet..." Ray said, once Max and Kenny were out of listening-range.  
  
"And YOU still haven't tried a fire hose..." Kai said, once again, blushing slightly, but a little more visible than last   
time.  
  
"If I did that, he would die...again." Ray said.  
  
"... ...Wouldn't he just revive again?" Kai asked.  
  
"Probably not if he knew that one of his friends tried to wake him up with a fire hose and accidently killed him..." Ray  
said, gasping for air from not breathing through the whole sentence.  
  
"Fine... ...go down to breakfast and we'll be there sooner or later..." Kai said.  
  
Ray grinned, then walked through the doorway. Ray closed the door behind him, and ran down the hall, sniffing the air at  
the scent of breakfast.  
  
Kai sighed. Then walked over to Tyson, "Would you wake up, breakfast is already being served..."  
  
Noticing that THAT didn't work, he tried kicking him in the head, "I SAID, 'BREAKFAST IS BEING SERVED!' GET IT? FOOD!  
F-O-O-D!"  
  
Tyson opened his eyes and held the spot that Kai had kicked, "Ow! Do you WANT me to die again?"  
  
Kai snorted. Tyson grinned.  
  
'Ah! I know the perfect revenge! Heh heh...' Tyson thought, evil thought people!  
  
Kai glared at Tyson. Tyson smiled sheepishly. Kai turned to head out the door, but Tyson grabbed his arm, Kai was about   
to tell Tyson to let go, when, he spun Kai into a kiss. Tyson darted his tongue into Kai's mouth, since it was wide open in  
protest. Kai soon started to kiss back. Tyson started to, well, kiss trails down Kai's neck, Kai moaned.  
  
There was a knock on the door, "Hello, you guys comin'?" The voice was Ray's.  
  
'Dammit! He ruined the moment!' both Tyson and Kai thought.  
  
"Yeah, we're comin'." Kai said.  
  
********************  
  
"So, what took you?" Max asked, as Kai and Tyson sat down at the table.  
  
They both blushed, "Nothing!"  
  
"Uh huh, riiiiiiiiiight! Is that why I heard Kai mo-" Ray started to say, until both Tyson's and Kai's hand clamped over  
his mouth.  
  
"Quiet, you idiot!" Kai hissed into Ray's ear.  
  
Ray grinned against the hands clamped over his mouth.  
  
"Huh? Why you heard Kai what?" Max asked.  
  
"... ...Um, did anyone know that Naomi spelt backwards is 'I moan?'" Tyson asked, changing the subject quickly.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh, that sounds like se-" Max started. Kai whacked him over the head.  
  
"Don't even say it." Kai said, glaring.  
  
"Why can't I say i-t?" Max asked.  
  
Tyson, Kai, Kenny, and Ray fell over anime stlye.  
  
"Nevermind." Kai said.  
  
They all ate silently, except for hearing Tyson gobble things up.  
  
********************  
  
Tyson and Kai went to the park, nice day, nice excuse, nice kiss...oops, I wasn't suppose to say that yet...  
  
They had gone into the tree, kissing, Kai moaned, and so did Tyson. (A/N: Mwaha, evil! Me evil! *Grin.*)  
  
They broke the kiss. (A/N: ;.; Ahhhh man!)  
  
"Do you like your welocme?" Kai asked.  
  
"Much, what about my revenge, did you like the first?" Tyson asked.  
  
"... ..." Kai replied without words, but another kiss.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joce: Me sorry that it was short... Does anyone know the Bladebreakers last names?  
  
Tyson muse: Please answer her, but that kiss did sound good... *Grins evily.*  
  
Tyson leans over to kiss a surprised and stunned Kai.  
  
Joce: *Looks away.* Riiiiiiiight, okay, tell me how you like... And if you want third chappie!  
  
Joce looks over at the two now, making out boys.  
  
Joce: O.O; Uh, okaaaay, I'll pretend I didn't see that...Well, bye for now... 


	3. Heartbreak

Heartbreak  
By: Joce  
  
Joce: Hmmmmm... Now who was I suppose to hook Tyson up with?  
  
Tyson: *Chants.* Kai... Kai... Kai...  
  
Joce: Tyson... didn't you read the title? It says, Heartbreak...  
  
Tyson: Now who would snap someone's heart in half...  
  
Joce: Good question...  
  
Kai: And you can't get anymore dimwitted than that, folks...  
  
Joce: I thought you were the silent type...  
  
Kai: ... ... ... ...  
  
Joce: You ARE a tough nut to crack...  
  
Tyson: You wanna crack his nuts?  
  
Joce and Kai: *Fall over anime style.* -_-;  
  
Tyson: Did I say something wrong?  
  
Joce: -_-; No, nothing, just go kiss Kai...  
  
Tyson: ^_^ Okie dokie...  
  
Kai: O.O Uh, who is it? Umpht...  
  
Joce: Dunno... Ooooooooo! I know, I know! ^o^  
  
Kai and Tyson: *Stop kissing.* Who?  
  
Joce: I dunno...o_o  
  
Kai and Tyson: -_-;; Riiiiiiiight, now you forget...again.  
  
Joce: ... ...Now I remeber! ^O^  
  
Kai and Tyson: Who? -_-;;  
  
Joce: Secret!  
  
Kai and Tyson: -_-;; We hate you...  
  
Joce: Discalimer!  
  
Kai and Tyson: -_-;; Why should we?  
  
Joce: If you don't, you'll never find out who it is...o_o;  
  
Kai and Tyson: -_-;; Joce does NOT own Beyblade...except Kama...  
  
Joce: On with the story now! ^O^  
  
____________________________  
  
"I'll be back in a while!" Tyson yelled, running out the door.  
  
"Okay, be back by 6:00!" Max yelled.  
  
"Why?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Dinner." Max said.  
  
"Oh... Bye!" Tyson yelled, slamming the door.  
  
(A/N: What da' ya' want, Tyson?  
Tyson: So, it's Max, is it?  
Joce: Maybe... *Snicker.*  
Tyson: Aw, come on, give a hint!  
Joce: He's from the All-Stars!  
Tyson: *Shudders at the thought of Steve or Eddie.* Please god, no...  
Joce: Oh brother... -_-;;;)  
  
'Hmmm, a nice day to go to the park sounds good...' Tyson thought, running toward the park.  
  
Tyson walked into the park, smiling at the kids who were playing at the playground, 'Must be around the 5 or 6...'  
  
"Ahhhhh, nice day..." Tyson said outloud, and got comfy at a picnic table.  
  
"I'd say."  
  
Tyson turned around, "Huh? Oh, hi Michael... How's the rest of the All-Stars?"  
  
"Fine, how are you adjusting back to the living?" Michael asked.  
  
"Hmmm, pretty well, I guess, I got pay back on Kai for trying to wake me up by kicking me in head." Tyson grinned.  
  
"Hmmm, really?" Michael asked, grinning a little.  
  
(A/N: Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (Falls out of chair, laughing, whacks her head on a bar about five times, rolls  
off of chair, puts it back up, then falls back on the floor rolling around, laughing her head off.)  
Tyson and Kai: O.O;;;;;; Uhhhhhh, that just isn't right... -_-;;;;;;)  
  
"Yup, heh, he gave me a nice welcome..." Tyson said, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Really, like what?" Michael asked.  
  
"My revenge was a kiss, and his welocme to me was a kiss." Tyson said.  
  
"Oh, want to join me for lunch?" Michael asked.  
  
"Uh..." Tyson stammered.  
  
"Think of it as a date." Michael said.  
  
(A/N: Did ANYONE see that coming? Don'y worry Kawaii Lil Angel of Darkness, it'll go back to the way it was, in the   
next chappie!  
Tyson: You ARE evil! I will only love Kai Hiwatari!  
Joce: Uh, you weren't listening... Oh, me know four characters' last names!  
Kai Hiwatari, Age 16  
Max Mizuhara, Age 14  
Ray Kon, Age 15  
Tyson Kinomiya, Age 14  
Kai: -_-;; Good for you...)  
  
'Huh? Date? But, what about Kai? Oh, wait a sec...that was only a welcome back kiss... And the one I did was only  
revenge... I guess I could date Michael...' Tyson thought.  
  
"Uh, sure." Tyson said, smiling.  
  
(A/N: TYSON KINOMIYA! HOW DARE YOU NOT NOTICE KAI'S AFFECTION FOR YOU!  
Tyson and Kai: O.O ... ... -_-;;;;;;;;)  
  
******************************  
  
"I'm back!" Tyson yelled, walking inside.  
  
"So, where'd you go, and what'd you do?" Ray asked.  
  
"Nothin' much." Tyson said.  
  
"Go get changed and cleaned up for dinner, Tyson." Max said.  
  
"Okay." Tyson said, then walked upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
Ray followed him upstairs, "What'd you do?"  
  
"Nothin', gosh!" Tyson said, walking into his room.  
  
Kai was waiting in there. Ray left, deciding that he couldn't get any information out of Tyson.  
  
"Hi, Kai." Tyson said.  
  
"Uh, hi, Tyson..." Kai said, blushing slightly and tying to hide it.  
  
'Okay, Kai, get a hold of yourself, this is the night that you're gonna commit that you love him...' Kai thought.  
  
"Wanna' know what I did?" Tyson asked. Kai was about the only one that he told what he did when he went out.  
  
"Uh, sure." Kai said.  
  
"Well, you know that red-haired-baseball-player from the All-Stars?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Michael?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yeah, well, I went on a date with him..." Tyson said, with some joy in his voice, and grinning ear to ear.  
  
Kai looked at him, then spoke with hurt in his voice, "Uh, that's n-nice, d-did you h-have fun?"  
  
Tyson looked at him worridly, "Yeah, but it's not like you would care anyway..."  
  
Kai was tring to hold the tears back, "I-is that so?"  
  
"Um..." Tyson didn't know what to say.  
  
"... ..." Kai was silent, still tring to hold back tears.  
  
"Like I said, it's not like you'd care anyway." Tyson said.  
  
"You're wrong, I DO care about you very much! I can't believe you! You of all people!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Um, maybe you should go downstairs and cool down a little, eh?" Tyson asked.  
  
Kai looked up.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I should!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Besides, how would I know if you cared or not?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Like this!" Kai yelled, forcing his tongue into Tyson's mouth, into a kiss.  
  
The kiss was hard, not gentle, but hard like in punishment, not gentle like in a loving kiss.  
  
Kai broke the kiss and ran out the Tyson's bedroom door to his own room and slammed the bedroom door. Tyson was  
left on the floor in shock.  
  
"What happened!?" Ray asked, yelling, runnig into Tyson's room.  
  
"Um, n-nothing. I think I should clean-up and change now." Tyson said.  
  
______________________________  
  
Joce: That isn't good, nope, not one bit.  
  
Bit, from Zoids: Did you call?  
  
Joce: No... o_o;  
  
Tyson: Kai, I'm sorry! I won't go on another date with Michael again! I promise! *Banging on Kai's bedroom door.*  
  
Kai: *Sniffling.* Leave be alone! *Sniffle.*  
  
Joce: O.O; Uh, third part's over guys, but thanks for reviewing Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness! *Huggles Kawaii lil Angel of   
Darkness.* Oh, does anyone KNOW what Kenny's last name is?  
  
Tyson: Kai! I love you! Not Michael! *Still banging on Kai's bedroom door.*  
  
Kai: Leave me alone! *Crying.*  
  
Joce: O.O I need someone to do the disclaimer for the next part and I don't think those two are up for it... Okay, somebody  
tell me who should do thedisclaimer for the next part... Oh, and bye! Oh, RP-chan, me don't hate you, either! *Huggles  
Kawaii li Angel of Darkness and her Yami, RP-chan.* We are lucky that MY Yami isn't here!  
  
Josh: *Appears.*  
  
Joce: Me and my big mouth... Atleast it isn't my Yami... but it IS that nimwit that was in my class last year...  
  
Josh: YOUR friends keep mistaking ME for YOU!  
  
Joce: Oh yeah, they call me, Joshlyn! Thanks to you!  
  
Josh: Nah! I'm older than you!  
  
Joce: I act more mature!  
  
Josh: I'm taller!  
  
Joce: I'm and artist AND a writer!  
  
Josh: I-  
  
J-san: Shut the f*ck up! Both of you!  
  
Joce: Oh no! My Yami!  
  
J-san: Be quiet you! Before I blast you to the next mellenium!  
  
Joce: *Sticks sign up that says, 'Bye, until next time, oh pick two people on who you want to do the disclaimer,  
intro and ending with!'*  
  
J-san: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 


	4. Revenge

Revenge  
By: Joce  
  
Joce and Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness (Rem): Hiiiiiiii!!!! Joce and Rem here!  
  
J-san and RP-chan: ... ...  
  
Joce and Rem: *Glomp J-san and RP-chan.* And our Yamis, J-san and RP-chan, too! *Grin.*  
  
Michael: You forgot me!  
  
Rem: *Sticks tongue out.* Introduce yourself! You stole Tyson away from Kai!  
  
Michael: My pleasure! My name is Michael! And I'm from the All-Stars! And I didn't steal Tyson away from Kai!  
  
Joce: Yuh huh!  
  
Rem: *Laughs at Kai.* Haha! You cried! Now go get revenge!  
  
Joce: Hey Rem, thanks for the idea, you wrote revenge down, and I didn't know what the title should be, and you wrote down  
revenge, so, the title is, 'Revenge.'  
  
Michael: By the way, tell all these people how old you are, I mean, YOUNG!  
  
Joce: I'm 11, so what? People tell me I look like a 14 year-old, and besides, half-the-time, I act like a 6 year-old, and   
I act like a 16-year-old the other half of the time... Most of the time I'm on sugar high, though... I'm 5 feet tall, almost   
as tall as my mother, my mom's 5 foot 3 inches! Whee!  
  
J-san: O.O; Okaaaaaaay! Too much information.  
  
Joce: Info, info, info! SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rem: ^_^;;;;;  
  
RP-chan: -_-;;;;;  
  
J-san: o_-;;;;;  
  
Rem: What about the disclaimer?  
  
Joce: Oooooooooooooh! Okie dokie!  
  
Tyson: Kaiiiiiiii! Open up! *STILL banging on Kai's bedroom door.*  
  
Kai: *Cries harder.* Leave me alone! *Sniffles.*  
  
Rem, RP-chan, Joce, J-san, Michael: O.O;;;;;;;  
  
Joce: Disclaimer! Quick!  
  
Rem, RP-chan and Michael: *At light speed.* JoceJ-sanRemandRP-chandonotownBeyblade! (Joce, J-san, Rem and RP-chan do not own   
Beyblade.)  
  
______________________________  
  
"Why hasn't Kai come down to eat yet?" Max asked.  
  
"Um, I don't know..." Tyson said, blinking three times.  
  
"Oh, does anyone else know?" Max asked.  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
Flashback: Tyson and Michael's date...  
  
"Well, what would you like to eat?" Michael asked.  
  
"Um, the fried chicken sounds good." Tyson said.  
  
"Okay, two servings of fried chicken and some wine, please." Michael said.  
  
The waitress nodded and went to get their food.  
  
"So, how do you like your day so far?" Michael asked.  
  
"Fine, why?" Tyson smiled.  
  
"Just wanting to know." Michael said.  
  
The waitress came back with their food and wine.  
  
"Thank you, eat up." Michael said.  
  
Knowing Tyson, you would probably guess how fast he ate his food, yup, faster than you could say, 'Okay, who took my bra   
this time?'  
  
(Joce, Rem, J-san, RP-chan: O.O;;;;;;; Wha!?  
Michael: *Snicker.* ^.^ That was fun.  
Joce and Rem: Why'd you write that? O.O  
Micahel: *Shrug.* I dunno.)  
  
"That was fast." Michael said, eating up the rest of his food.  
  
Michael payed the bill, and the two walked outside.  
  
"Want me to take you home?" Michael asked.  
  
"Nah, it's just around the corner." Tyson said.  
  
"Okay." Michael grinned, then kissed Tyson.  
  
About a minute later Michael broke the kiss.  
  
(Kai: *Cries.* DID you LIKE it?  
Tyson: NO! I SWEAR!)  
  
"See ya' later, handsome." Michael said, winking, then jumping onto his motorcycle.  
  
(Michael: Am I old enough to ride one?  
Joce and Rem: I don't know, try...  
Michael: *Rides one, and is chased by police.* AHHHHHHH! NO! I'M NOT OLD ENOUGH!  
Joce and Rem: ^o^ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!)  
  
"Uh, yeah, bye..." Tyson murmured.  
  
End flashback...  
  
"I'll take his food to him." Tyson said.  
  
(Michael: What if he eats it on the way to Kai's room?  
Joce: Highly doubt it...  
Rem: *Nods in approval.*  
Tyson: Here! I even brought you MY food! Please let me in! I'm sorry!  
Joce ad Rem: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Uh, Tyson, you need to eat, too.)  
  
Tyson grabbed a plate of food and walked upstairs to Kai's room.  
  
(Michael: I thought you were gonna write that he grabbed HIMSELF!  
Joce: Tyson isn't Ramon, or I would be Ramon, too...  
Michael: Good point, never mind. ^.^  
Joce, Rem, J-san and RP-chan: -_-;;;;;;;;;)  
  
Tyson knocked on Kai's door, "Uh, Kai?"  
  
"What da' ya' want, Kinomiya?" a saddened voice behind the door asked.  
  
"Um, I brought you food." Tyson said.  
  
"I'm not hungry..." Kai said.  
  
"You sure?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I'm sure..." Kai said.  
  
Tyson brought the food back downstairs, "He said he wasn't hungry..."  
  
"Okay..." Max said.  
  
******************************  
  
Tyson went back to Kai's room and knocked on the door.  
  
(Michael: Why didn't you just say knocked?  
Joce: *Shrug.* Maybe because, it would sound like Isomeone was saying that Tyson's knocked up?)  
  
"Hello? Kai?" Tyson knocked again.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Kai?" Tyson knocked again.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hello?" Tyson opened the door.  
  
He was instantly knocked down to the floor by Kai, who was now above him.  
  
Kai had pinned Tyson's arms, shut the door, and was looking down at him in confusion, anger and love.  
  
"Ummmmmm, hi?" Tyson looked at Kai, with a worried look.  
  
Kai now looked at him with interest and fascination, "Hi, little dragon."  
  
"Ummmmmm, you okay?" Tuson asked.  
  
Kai nodded, then leaned down and kissed Tyson.  
  
______________________________  
  
Joce and Rem: And what will happen next?  
  
J-san and RP-chan: A make-out session?  
  
Joce and Rem: ^.^; Uh...  
  
Tyson: *Struggling.*  
  
Kai: *Kissing hot trails down Tyson's neck.*  
  
Joce and Rem: O.O;;;;;;;;;; Uh...  
  
Michael: Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness?  
  
Rem: Wha' da' ya' want, bimbo?  
  
Michael: Uh, um, what was I saying again?  
  
Joce: Oh, guess what, me have explanation on Uke, Seme and both...  
  
UKE:  
Sweetful and childlike.  
You are inoccent and act inoccent, throw tough situations.  
You will most likely be the one who gets it last.  
  
Cute, sweet, and very gentle.  
You like to follow other people's ideas even though you don't agree completely.  
  
You're rather timid, and enjoy a good cuddle.  
You can be overly emotioned and you sometimes have a hard time saying, 'No.'  
That's okay though, because as an Uke, people are prone to rushing to your protection.  
  
SEME:  
Dominate, strong, and willful.  
You like to have complete control of anything and everything.  
When you don't get your way, someone's gonna get hurt.  
  
You made other people feel love with you smile.  
Yet you hide a secret, you love someone you can't have, but you're still happy.  
  
This is you.  
This is you in control of a relationship.  
You're the dominant one, responsible, and usually hiding your emotions so you can support others around you.  
You're really a nice person, but it's not your nature to show it to others.  
  
BOTH:  
You are nice and gentle, yet you can be possessive.  
You are still willful and when danger is near you don't get stuck.  
  
Amazing.  
You're actually okay with either in a relationship.  
You can be withdrawn or surprisingly open about your feelings.  
You can be both resonsible and childish, silly or serious.  
You're the few, the proud, the fluctuating.  
  
Rem: Ohhhhhhhhh, okie dokie!  
  
Joce and Rem: *Glomp J-san and RP-chan.* Buh-bai! R&R, please!  
  
Joce: Who's gonna do the next one with me? Please give me some ideas!  
  
Joce and Rem: Buh-bai! Chow! See ya'! Ja ne! Adios! Allalavesta! 


	5. Torture

Torture  
By: Joce (Who else?)  
  
Joce and Rem: EEEEEEEEEEEEELLO!  
  
J-san and RP-chan: *Roll their eyes.*  
  
Joce: Hell speaking, I mean, Joce speaking, along with:  
  
Rem: Rem, known as, Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness!  
  
RP-chan: RP-chan, Rem's Yami... -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
J-san: J-san, Joce's Yami... -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Joce: Yamiiiiiiiiiii! Who else was suppose to help?  
  
Tyson: *Still struggling.* KAI HIWATARI!  
  
Kai: *Smiling, still above him, still pinning Tyson down.* Hmmmm?  
  
Tyson: *Struggling.* OFF! OFF! OFF!  
  
Joce and Rem: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Uh,riiiiiiight...  
  
J-san and RP-chan: -_-;;;;;;; Disclaimer...  
  
Joce: Oh yah! Jen, Jul, you help too!  
  
Jul: *Looks at Vegeta.* VEGETA'S OTHER BRA!  
  
Vegeta: How dare you, JUL! *Chases Jul out of the fic... for the moment.*  
  
Jen: T.T;;;;;;;;;;; Um...right... VEGETA! *Chases after Vegeta, who is chasing Jul.*  
  
Riku *From Kingdom Hearts.*: Great, JEN! *Chases after Jen, who is chasing Vegeta, who is chasing Jul.*  
  
Sora *From Kingdom Hearts.*: RIKU! *Chases after Riku, who is chasing Jen, who is chasing Vegeta, who is chasing Jul.*  
  
Kairi *From Kingdom Hearts.*: SORA! RIKU! *Chases after Sora, who is chasing Riku, who is chasing Jen, who is chasing Vegeta,  
who is chasing Jul.*  
  
J-san and RP-chan: *Chases Kairi, who is chasing Sora, who is chasing Riku, who is chasing Jen, who is chasing Vegeta, who is  
chasing Jul.*  
  
Joce and Rem: T.T;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; What are they d-o-i-n-g here?  
  
Everyone: *Shrug.* JOCE, REM, J-SAN, RP-CHAN, JUL, JEN DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR KINGDOM HEARTS!  
  
Joce: Like they didn't know, don't sue! You'll only get candy, cake, or brownies!  
  
Everyone: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Kai! Let go, dammit!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"... ... ... ..." Kai smiled bigger.  
  
"KAI HIWATARI!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Kai smiled even wider.  
  
(Jul and Jen: How the heck can he smile that big?  
Joce and Rem: Um, I dunno?)  
  
"KAI! TYSON! YOU OKAY!?" Max, Ray and Kenny yelled knocking on the door.  
  
"G-" Tyson started to say.  
  
Kai cupped a hand over Tyson's mouth, "We're just fine, hear any yelling, then it must be your imagination."  
  
(Tyson: *Struggling.* How could you be so cruel? ;.;  
Kai: *Points to Joce and Rem.* Them... -_-  
Joce and Rem: PEACE! *Sticking up peace signs and smiling...BIG!*  
J-san and RP-chan: T.T;)  
  
"Oh, okay..." Max said, and the three left.  
  
"Hmpht loot ro pove moo moof!" Tyson yelled, through Kai's cupped hand.  
  
(Beydex activated! Translation: Humph, let go of my mouth!)  
  
(Jul and Jen: Beydex?  
Joce: Yep...  
Jul: ReallY?  
Joce: Yep...  
Jen: You're joking, right?  
Joce: Yep...  
Rem: Is that all you can say?  
Joce: Yep...  
J-san: Aibou...  
Joce: Yep...  
RP-chan: Tyson's pinned...  
Joce: Yep...  
Kairi: Riku and Sora are here...  
Joce: Yep...  
Riku: SORA! *Glomps his best friend, Sora, male here, both!*  
Joce: Yep...  
Sora: Riku, that didn't work...  
Joce: Yep...  
Everyone: JOCE LOVES JOSH!  
Joce: NOPE! O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)  
  
"This is for betraying me..." Kai said, he took his hand off of Tyson's mouth, then kissed him, harshley.  
  
"Hmpht!"  
  
"This is for your words..." Kai kissed him, more harshley. Leaving a small briuse.  
  
"Hmpht!!"  
  
"And this is how much I love you..." Kai kissed him, again, darting his tongue in and out of Tyson's mouth,  
searching every place in his mouth.  
  
"Mmmmmm..." Tyson moaned, then started to whimper.  
  
Kai grinned against Tyson's mouth.  
  
(Joce: AND IT ENDS THERE!  
Rem: Why!?  
Joce: Yeesh! Just kiddin'!  
J-san: This is not getting anywhere... -_-;;;;;;  
RP-chan: *Nod, nod, nod, nod.* -_-;;;;;;)  
  
"Ryh..." Tyson whimpered, arching his hips into Kai's.  
  
(Translation: Kai...)  
  
Kai grinned wider, then slid his hand down under Tyson's back, away from Tyson's right wrist, causing Tyson  
to move his left hand to grab Kai's shirt.  
  
(Jen, Jul, RP-chan, J-san, Kairi, Riku and Sora: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;; OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy!  
Joce and Rem: ^_^ YAY!)  
  
Kai broke the kiss and threw Tyson onto his bed, "You stay here."  
  
Tyson whimpered in disappointment.  
  
"Stay here." Kai ordered.  
  
Tyson looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Don't start." Kai glared.  
  
Kai walked downstairs.  
  
"Man! Now he's troturing me for going on one date with Michael!" Tyson said to nobody in particular.  
  
"But damn! He's one fucking good kisser!" Tyson said.  
  
______________________________  
  
Joce and Rem: Mwahahahahahahahaha! Till next time fellow friends!  
  
Riku and Sora: Ya' gonna make one for us!?  
  
Joce: Da' ya' want me to?  
  
Riku and Sora: *Nod.*  
  
Joce: Okay, I have Rem and RP-chan doing this with me next time, who else wants to? 


	6. In Which Tyson Dumps Michael For Kai

In Which Tyson Dumps Michael For Kai  
By: Joce  
  
Joce: Nyah!  
  
J-san: Her Yami, J-san... Shi-ne!*Muttering.*  
  
J-chan: And her, uh, um, hm, uh, let's see, um, oh yeah, her chibi, er, uh, what was my name?  
  
Rem: J-chan...  
  
J-chan: Yeah, my name is J-chan!  
  
Rem: Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness, also known as, Rem! Yay! Another ficcie!  
  
RP-chan: *Rolls eyes.* Uh huh, I'm Rem's Yami, RP-chan...  
  
R-chan: And, and, and, and, and, and, and I'm Rem's, Rem's, Rem's, Rem's, Rem's, Rem's chibi, R-chan!  
  
Joce: OKAY! WHO IS THE JACKASS WHO FED THE CHIBIS SUGAR!?  
  
R-chan and J-chan: *Bouncing around.* Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Tyson: *Whistling.* Nope, not me...  
  
Joce: TYSON KINOMIYA!  
  
Tyson: Eh heh?  
  
Rem, RP-chan, R-chan, J-san, J-chan, Kai: Eh heh heh heh... *Sweatdrop.* Joce does not own Beyblade...  
  
Joce: *Chasing Tyson with a house above her head.* TYSON KINOMIYA! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!  
  
Tyson: *Running for his life.* No way! I do that, and I die!  
  
Joce: *Stops.* That's right! Fucking damn son of a bi-  
  
Rem: *Smacks Joce.* No bad laguage in front of little children!  
  
Joce: It's already PG-13!  
  
Rem: Ahhhhhhhhh, that is right, my friend!  
  
Joce: Thank you,  
Flower-inthe-wind, Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness, for reviewing chapter 1!  
Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness, SaturnsFirefly, Sora, for reviewing chapter 2!  
Blue Demon, Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness, AntimonyZero, for reviewing chapter 3!  
Blue Demon, Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness, ash fire, AntimonyZero, dru and larry, for reviewing chapter 4!  
dru and larry, ChibiBoko, Lil' Black kitten, for reviewing chapter 5!  
__________________________________________  
  
"Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Hurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" Tyson complained.  
  
"Hold on!" Kai yelled from his closet.  
  
"What are you lookin' for?" Tyson asked.  
  
(Joce: LUBE! MWAHA!  
Rem: EVIL! MWAHA!  
J-san, RP-chan, J-chan, R-chan: *Have gas masks on.* Can not be intaminated by their evil plans and evilness...)  
  
"Uh, a book?" Kai said, looking confused to exactly WHY he was in his closet.  
  
"Uh huh... sure... let's just... well, you know..." Tyson said.  
  
"Nope..." Kai said.  
  
"Why?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Because, you already have a boyfriend..." Kai said.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah..." Tyson said.  
  
"You'd be cheating on him then..." Kai said.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, who was I dating, again?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Michael..." Kai said.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Tyson excalimed.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Hey, I need to speak to Tyson..." Michael said.  
  
"Uh, sure." Ray said, going upsatirs to Kai's room.  
  
"Heya, Maxie..." Michael grinned.  
  
"Oh, hi Michael, how's my mom?" Max asked.  
  
"Who, Judy? She's fine." Michael said.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat doooooooooooooooooooooo yooooooooooooou mean? Michael's downstairs waiting for me?" Tyson yelled, running downstairs.  
  
"Heya, Tyson." Michael grinned.  
  
(Joce: BASTARD! HAND TYAON BACK OVER TO KAI! OR ELSE!  
Rem: Or else, what?  
Joce: *Calm, sticking a figer up, smiling, eyes closed and happy.* I'll bite his head off, of course. I got fangs, wanna see them? *Shows off grown-up fangs.* See?  
Rem: You really are a lion, aren't you?  
Joce: Uh huh!)  
  
"Uh, take Max, I love someone else!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Yup, knew it! Heh, *Snabs Max off the floor and slings him over his back.* Seeya!" Michael said.  
  
"Hey! Can I come, too?" Ray asked.  
  
"Sure!" Michael exclaimed.  
  
"Whoo, bye!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Heh, hmmmmmm, where's Kenny?" Kai asked.  
  
"I dunno." Tyson said.  
  
"Well..." Kai smirked.  
  
"Well?" Tyson looked at him, confused, again.  
  
Kai was a swift as light speed...  
  
(Joce: LIGHT SPEED DASH! LIGHT SPEED DASH!  
Rem: That's from Sonic, though...*Cute inoccent look.*  
Joce: KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!*Glomps Rem.*  
Rem: Hummmmmmmmm...*Cute grin.*  
Joce: Yay!)  
  
Tyson whimpered, again, Kai was kissing him, again, while walking up the stairs.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Joce and Rem: Next one is Rated NC-17!  
  
Joce: I'm putting this in the rated R part, okay people!? When I'm done with part seven anyway...  
  
Rem: So, after this chapter, ya' gotta look in the rated R section!  
  
Joce: This was suppose to be a one-part, and I thought my ficcie sucked, you guys liked it so much that I couldn't resist to write more! Hey Rem!?  
  
Rem: Yah?  
  
Joce: Ya' know that you're like a big sister to me, right?  
  
Rem: No, I din't know till ya' told me since a second ago...  
  
Joce: I'm the oldest out of my brothers and sisters, I have one brother, Skyler Vanderhaden, age 1, birthday, June 9,2001... Kendra Colvett, age 9, birthday, June 28,1993... and, I, Jocelyn Hoover, age 11, August 10,1991... I had no one to look up to, so, I made my own rules!  
  
Rem: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, okay!  
  
Joce: Tell me to write soon! And who else besides Rem, RP-chan, and R-chan want to do the next fic with me? Ja! 


	7. The Love Kai and Tyson ShareSEROIUSLY

The Love Kai and Tyson Share...SERIOUSLY  
By: Joce  
  
Joce, Rem, and Galena: RATED NC-17!  
  
Rem: *Cute grin.*  
  
Joce: Kawaii! *Glomps Rem.*  
  
Rem: Hee hee! IT'S A LEMON!  
  
Joce: Yup!  
  
Galena, Rem, RP-chan, R-chan, Joce, J-san, J-chan: Joce, J-san, J-chan, Rem, RP-chan, R-chan, and Galena do NOT own Beyblade!  
  
Joce: Thank you,  
AntimonyZero, yukito the NM Syndromer, BlueDemon, ChibiBoko and Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness, BlackKitten-chan for reiewing Chapter 6!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kai threw Tyson on the bed, and locked the door.  
  
"Little Dragon, Little Lion, Little Dragon, Little Lion, which one are you?" Kai smirked, gazing into Tyson's eyes.  
  
"Maybe I'm Little Dragon, or maybe I'm Little Lion... maybe both..." Tyson said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Kai said.  
  
"So, what are you gonna do to-" Tyson was about to ask...  
  
Kai moved into another kiss to keep Tyson from asking another question. Tyson moaned and whimpered once again. Kai moved a hand under Tyson's shirt.  
  
(Joce: Okay, Tyson's wearing a blue t-shirt, and black sweat pants, with his boxers on the outside...*Laughing hysterically, with Rem and Galena, tears of laughter in eyes.* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Just kiddin'! He is wearing some though, under his pants, though...  
Rem: And Kai's wearing a black t-shirt, and gray sweat pants, with his boxers on his head! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Laughing with Joce and Galena.* Actually, he's wearing them under his pants, too.  
Galena: Now, on with ficcie! *Sticks tongue out.*)   
  
Tyson gasped. Kai grinned, glint in his eye.  
  
(Joce: SPIRIT BOMB! SPIRIT BOMB! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
Rem and Galena: That's from Dragon Ball Z, though... *Cute, inoccent look.*  
Joce: KAWAII! *Glomps Rem and Galena.*  
Rem and Galena: ^.^)  
  
Kai moved his hand down Tyson's pants. Tyson squirmed.  
  
(Joce, Rem, and Galena: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Yaoi Lemon! TYSON/KAI! KAI/TYSON!)  
  
Kai sucked at Tyson's lips. Tyson moaned.  
  
"Kai...stop...teasing..." Tyson panted, when Kai broke the kiss.  
  
"Little Dragon-Lion is too pushy..." Kai smirked, teasing him again.  
  
"Stop...teasing...ME! Oh, god!" Tyson yelped.  
  
Apparently, Kai had grabbed his memeber. Tyson started to pant.  
  
"Tyson, do you want this?" Kai asked.  
  
"Oh god, yes Kai!" Tyson panted.  
  
(Joce, Rem, and Galena: Hee hee!)  
  
Kai pulled off Tyson's pants, then Tyson's boxers, and then Tyson's shirt. Kai pulled off his own clothes.  
  
"You are sure, right?" Kai asked.  
  
"For god's sake, just do it! Kai!" Tyson panted.  
  
"Okay..." Kai smirked.  
  
Without warning, Kai moved down to Tyson's member, and put in his mouth.  
  
"Kai!" Tyson shrieked.  
  
Kai went faster. Tyson's hips arched upwards. Kai had to hold down his hips with one of his hands, straight onto the middle of Tyson's stomach. Tyson's hands were in Kai's hair now. Kai grinned against Tyson. Tyson let his seed into Kai's mouth, Kai licked up as much as possible. Tyson's body fell limp. Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson's waist, and had laid his head on Tyson's stomach.  
  
(Joce, Rem, and Galena: MY POOR LITTLE VIRGIN EYES!  
J-san and RP-chan: You've read others like this...  
J-chan and R-chan: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Joce, Rem, and Galena: WHO'S THE JACKASS WHO FED THEM SUGAR THIS TIME!?  
J-san and RP-chan: Not us...  
Joce and Rem: *Chasing their Yami's with mansions and bulldozers, ready to throw them at J-san and RP-chan.* YAMI! T.T  
J-san and RP-chan: *Running for their lives.* NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! o.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
Joce and Rem: *Speaking to the chibis.*Now children, go brush your teeth...*Speaking to the Yamis.* AND YOU TWO! SHI-NE!)  
  
"Kai, that was amazing." Tyson said. Now Tyson was on top Kai, arms around Kai's waist, head on Kai's stomach.  
  
"Wait till next time, then you'll be really amazed." Kai grinned, evilly.  
  
(Joce, Rem, and Galena: EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
J-san and RP-chan: Insane...  
J-chan and R-chan: *Tooth brushes in mouth.* Hof whoot woo rink. *That's what you think.*)  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joce, Rem, and Galena: That was fun... *Grin.*  
  
Max, Michael, and Ray: Whoa!   
  
Joce: Eh heh? Hi?  
  
Rem and Galena: Yeah, what she said.  
  
Joce, Rem, and Galena: *Drooling at the sight of Kai and Tyson, good thing they had covers.* DAMN COVERS! *Drool, drool, drool.*  
  
J-chan and R-chan: Where did Kenny go? What do you think of a lemon scene for Max, Michel and Ray, together? Do you even like the love triangle? R&R, please! 


	8. Beyblade Special: Rem's Birthday

Beyblade Special: Rem's Birthday  
By: Joce  
  
Joce and Galeena: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! REM-SAN'S BIRTHDAY! Rem is turning 14! AHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Rem: *Blushes.*  
  
Joce: We have a BIG present for you!  
  
Galeena: Yup! Yup! Yup!  
  
BK-san (Galeena's Yami!): Yup! There is a rooster in Tyson's pants!  
  
B-chan (Galeena's chibi!): YUP! YUP! YUP! YUP! YUP! YUP! YUP! YUP!  
  
RP-chan and J-san: *Drinking beer.* Hic... *And mildly drunk, plus they had too much sugar.* Heya! Hooppy Burfday crew Rem!  
  
Joce: *Sweatdrop.* Where did they get the sake?  
  
Galeena: *Sweatdrop.* No idea, but my Yami is drinking some...sake...now..too... OH NO!  
  
Rem, Joce and Galeena: *Facefault, sweatdrop and strikin' horror on their faces.* This...is...pleasent...  
  
R-chan, J-chan and B-chan: *Jump around wildly, probably because they had WAY too much sugar.* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Joce: *Slaps the Yamis.* Anywho, Rem, Galeena and I, Joce, are entering th fic! Okay? Okay! Okie dokie!  
  
RP-chan, J-san, BK-chan, R-chan, J-chan and B-chan: They do not own Beyblade! But they own themselves! *Crack up.*  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
"Whew... KENNY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Tyson yelled, coming downstairs.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"Who's at the door?" Kai asked.  
  
TAP! TAP!  
  
"I dunno..." Tyson said.  
  
BUZZ! BUZZ!  
  
"Wonder if it's Kenny." Kai wondered aloud.  
  
BASH! BASH!  
  
"Maybe..." Tyson said.  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! NOW!" a voice yelled from outside.  
  
(Joce: Guess who? *Glaring at the door.* OP-EN U-UP NO-OW!)  
  
Tyson opened the door, "Um, oh, hi there? Do I know you from somewhere?  
  
"Jocelyn is the name, just call me Joce, though! You call me Jocelyn, you'll be in the middle of the street tied up and begging for mercy!" one of the girls yelled.  
  
"Uh, right... Sorry for my friend's behavior, Joce, sit!" another one of the girls yelled.  
  
'Uh, one girl, two girl, three girl, four, five, six, and one, two, three, small girls...and...KENNY!? Where has he been?' Tyson thought.  
  
Joce sat on the ground obediently...weirdo...  
  
"Eh heh...Sorry...Hi, my name is Rem, but you can call me Rem...I mean! My name is Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness, but you can call me Rem..." the second girl said.  
  
"I'm BlackKitten-chan! Call me Galeena, though!" the third said, cheerfully.  
  
Kenny spoke up, " That's RP-chan, R-chan, J-san, J-chan, BK-san and B-chan."  
  
"Oh, okay, I'm Tyson, that's Kai...and the three people coming up the street are Ray, Max and Michael...Come in, please." Tyson said.  
  
The nine girls and one boy walked in, followed by three other boys...guess...-_-; If you don't know, then I wish you good luck in the mentality hospital, anyway, the other three boys are Ray, Max and Michael if you couldn't guess...-_-;;;;  
  
"REM BIRTHDAY! REM BIRTHDAY!" Joce yelled, jumping up and down, then bouncing around the room as usual.  
  
Rem blushed. Galeena snickered.  
  
"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" Rem asked.  
  
"Her! Heh heh..." Galeena answered.  
  
Rem looked back at Joce, who was apparently, pushing Tyson and Kai to her.  
  
"Hey, woulda' let go? I'm trying to cook here!" Kai yelled, whacking Joce over the head with the frying pan about 26 times. Joce kept on pushing the two to Rem.  
  
"Say happy birthday to Rem-san! Now!" Joce yelled, taking out a katana.  
  
"Eh heh... Happy Birthday, Rem..." Tyson and Kai said sweatdropping.  
  
"You not sushi on a plate now..." Joce said, putting away the katana.  
  
"Where did you get the dragon-handled-katana?" Galeena asked.  
  
"My dad's katana... Wanna meet someone new? Fiery!" Joce yelled.  
  
A small black dragon with a star on it's stomache flew through the open window.  
  
"Leo!" Joce yelled.  
  
A lion-cub, ran through the doorway.  
  
"Oh, shit, fuck, damn, crap, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!!!" the others panicked, except Rem, Joce and Galeena anyway...  
  
"Heh heh, Fiera!" Rem yelled.  
  
A small black dragon with a star on it's forehead flew in the open window.  
  
"Jeo!" Rem yelled again...  
  
A jaguar-cub came into the home, very small, like the lion-cub.  
  
"Fiero!" Galeena giggled.  
  
A small black dragon dragon with a star on it's neck flew in through the window.  
  
"Ceo!" Galeena snickered.  
  
A cheetah-cub ran into the house.  
  
"Yay! Our pets!" Rem cheered.  
  
Joce and Galeena nodded, smiling.  
  
RP-chan, J-san and BK-san sighed, walikng by...  
  
"We do not know them..."  
  
"They are our Yamis!" Rem said.  
  
"And they are our chibis!" Galeena said, pointing toward the little 'children.'  
  
"And! Hit it!" Joce yelled.  
  
"Happy Birthday ta' Rem-san, ya! Ya! *Kicks wall and puts a dent in it.* O.O oops... Rem-san! She's the one! Today! You must enjoy! Ya! YA! YA! Must enjoy! Must enjoy! Because it's your Birthday! YA! YA! YA! YA! Must enjoy today! Because you-turned-*Wheeze...*-fourteen! YA! YA! YA! YA! YA!" Joce sang, dancing around. The dragons flew around her, and the cubs leapt around with her, purring.  
  
"O.O You ruined my wall, but good song... MY WALL! MY PRECIOUS WALL!" Max yelled.  
  
"Thanks, Joce. O.-; Good song... Are you gonna fix the wall?" Rem asked.  
  
"Sure." Joce said, she snaps her fingers, the wall is back to normal.  
  
"^.^ My little wall! How are you feeling?" Max asked.  
  
"O.O;;; Is he drunk?" Galeena asked.  
  
"O.O Uh, oops, what if I said yah?" Joce asked.  
  
"Then I'd have to pummel you..." Galeena said.  
  
"What about no?" Joce asked.  
  
"Then I'll start yelling." Galeena said.  
  
"The first sounds painful...Yah!" Joce said.  
  
"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! MAX IS TALKING TO A WALL!" Galeena yelled, pummeling Joce.  
  
Song lyrics:  
Happy Birthday ta' _____________, ya! Ya!  
_______________!  
She's the one!  
Today!  
You must enjoy! Ya! YA! YA!  
Must enjoy! Must enjoy!  
Because it's your Birthday! YA! YA! YA! YA!  
Must enjoy otday!  
Because you-turned-__________! YA! YA! YA! YA! YA!  
  
"Okay! Cake! Presents! FOOD!" Joce yelled, after Galeena stopped pummeling her.  
  
"O.O Okay... how about cake?" Rem asked.  
  
"I baked it!" Joce yelled.  
  
"POISION!" J-san and J-chan yelled.  
  
"You never even tasted my food before. -_-; Everyone else likes it..." Joce said.  
  
So they ate cake, mmmmmmmmmm, chocolate frosting! Vanilla cake! Strawberry ice cream to attach the layers! Yum! Then they ate! Joce and Tyson ordering about 500 pizzas, 5 boxes for the others, while Joce and Tyson ate the other 495 boxes... Lets put it saying, they weren't even full afterwards, and they were still thin.  
  
(Joce: That happens for real life to me too...)  
  
"Presents!" Joce yelled.  
  
She tossed one to Rem.  
  
"From, Kai... Uh, wonder what it is..." Rem said, she unwrapped it, "Awwwwwww, how kawaii! A chibi set of Bladebreakers! Thank you, Kai!"  
  
Joce tossed Rem another one.  
  
"From Kenny..." Rem said, she opened it, "Kawaii! A chibi set of White Tigers! Thanks, Kenny!"  
  
"Welcome." Kenny said, hiding behind his laptop.  
  
Joce tossed her another one.  
  
"From Max!" Rem exclaimed, she opened that one up, "Ohhhhhh, how cute! Chibi Lion! Chibi Jaguar! Chibi Cheetah! Thank you, Maxie!"  
  
"No prob!" Max smiled.  
  
Joce tossed her another one.  
  
"From Ray... it better not be perverted..." Rem glared at Ray, and opened it carefully, "Neat! A new boom box! Two CD spaces and two tape spaces, and a radio! I'm grateful that it ISN'T perverted... Thanks Ray!"  
  
"Huh? You're welcome." Ray said.  
  
Joce tossed her another one.  
  
"From Tyson..." Rem glanced at Tyson, and opened it up, "Wheeeeeeeee! Chibi Fiery! Chibi Fiera! Chibi Fiero! Thank you, Tyson!"  
  
"Hee, Joce gave me the idea!" Tyson grinned.  
  
"No... I ran by with the dragons chasing me...that's how he got the idea." Joce said.  
  
Joce tossed another one to Rem.  
  
"Michael..." Rem nodded toward the baseball player, who, well, was trying to get Max's and Ray's attnetion, and opened it, "Chibi All-Stars! Today is Chibi day! Thanks bimbo!"  
  
"You're welcome." Michael said, not realizing that he called him bimbo...  
  
"More like bamboo empty hollow head..." Joce glared at Michael.  
  
Joce tossed her the last two, "Those are from the rest of us..."  
  
Rem opened the presents, "Yay! I got more chibis! Chibi Galeena! Chibi BK-san! Chibi B-chan! Chibi RP-chan! Chibi R-chan! Chibi Joce! Chibi J-san! Chibi J-chan! And Chibi me, Rem! Thanks all of you for the great presents!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Bye! We'll see you on someone else's Birthday! Bye!" Rem and Galeena yelled.  
  
"Buh bye! Tell Joce bye when she wakes up!" Max yelled.  
  
"Okay! Bye!" Galeena yelled, shutting the drivers door.  
  
"Bye!" Rem yelled.  
  
"Bye!" everyone else, in the house, yelled.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Galeena: Since when are we aloud to drive?  
  
Joce: Since the story said!  
  
Galeena: Okay!  
  
Joce and Galeena: Hee! Rem! Did you like your presents?  
  
Joce: Galeena, do you like your Chibi and Yami?  
  
Galeena: Who likes the story or not? Just review please! And please! Examples for titles! And and idea of what to write!  
  
Rem, Joce and Galeena: *Who are dead drunk.* Ciao! Ja! And, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, BYE! REVIEW! BEFORE THE SKY FALLS AND THE WORLD ENDS! Buh-bai! *Pass out.*  
  
Yamis and chibis: *Sigh.* They never learn... 


End file.
